


12 Days of Ficmas | Bonus Day 2 | JamexTimtom CELS

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: 12 days of Ficmas [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Eve, Ficmas, M/M, livestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: I decided to start a 12 days of Christmas thing. MissStott has made a list of 12 different fandoms/ships and 12 different prompts. I have no idea what they are or what they chose as fandoms but  i have to go with it. There may also be bonus days but they haven't told me if there is. Bonus day 2's theme was James from theodd1sout x Timtom on a christmas eve live strream. How you think i did?





	12 Days of Ficmas | Bonus Day 2 | JamexTimtom CELS

**Author's Note:**

> not beta yet

This is the exact reason they should never go live together with a face cam.  
Like they had already done that but they were in different states at the time, and it was only on James. Also they weren’t as close as they are now.   
You should have seen that coming to be completely honest. You even thought it would happen but you would never have thought that it would actually happen, no one really did. You read their tweets over the months where they couldn’t talk in person, and you know you silently shipped them.  
Their twitter conversations were really banty. They bantered so much and you can’t deny you have all those in screenshots, and proud of it. Like, normal people would look that over but they only did it to each other, and you are apart of enough fandoms to know when you should ship. And this was the time.  
So, James decided to do another livestream eventually but this time as like a christmas special (for the people new to the channel he did a livestream, drawing a new comic, and had timtom some in and moderate the chat). Things were normal. James had a face cam and had Tim moderate the chat. All was going good. James was drawing and was next to him Tim on a laptop, looking at the chat.   
James hadn’t posted a comic in so long, it was insane. Well, to be honest, it had been nineteen months, unless you count the one that was a sketch that was incredibly crisis inducing. So, finally seeing him work on one was nice to see that he still had his roots in him. This time was a Christmas comic which was themed to the season of course. It was about santa breaking and entering. It is quite hilarious.   
Tim was reading out things in the chat and unless James was tagged in it, Tim answered the questions. Like how a normal livestream would work.   
It was about two hours of bants and drawing and everyone was content. But you (knowing that until the video is over, it isn’t over) decided to continue watching, and you (an many others) didn't regret it.  
“This comic will be up tomorrow, all coloured and stuff and you will get to see that finally product.” James said. “And I am working on the next video which will be up eventually. But until then, bye!”  
“BYE!” Tim yelled. James thought he hit the button to end the stream, but he didn't. You had heard of fanfics like this and you had a feeling what was going to happen! Well, that didn’t happen but one thing did.  
Before Tim left the room he kissed James on the cheek. “Im going to make a sandwich.” he said as he left.  
That is another reason they should never do a live stream!


End file.
